


Just Doin' What Comes Naturally

by CrescentFresh (WileyWendyMoore)



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon), The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Daddy Issues, Dark Crack, Dissociation, M/M, Mindfuck, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Spanking, Prison, Subjugation, gross-out, wonka expy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WileyWendyMoore/pseuds/CrescentFresh
Summary: The Warden LOVES a go-getter!





	Just Doin' What Comes Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> Self-Care Brain: Write something positive.  
> Stressed Brain: Positivity is the butt on the suitcase overfilled with unprocessed hang-ups and insecurities.  
> Self-Care Brain: Nice, fuck 'em up.
> 
> Extra TW for non-con and drugging, some of that "Daddy/boy" stuff, and fetishizing of power imbalance in a prison context.

The Warden was unable to tear himself away from a solitary cell. He loomed in the tiny, thick window, gazing at the delirious prisoner inside. 

They could’ve been twins, if the Warden were twenty-some years younger. The young man couldn’t be more than 25, if that. He shook in the corner, eyes glazed from being drugged to the gills. His crotch was soaked, and drool stained the collar of his uniform. He was beautiful, dark-haired and lithe. 

The Warden tutted at the sorry state of this lovely, troubled boy. He wanted to help him. 

“Jailbot,”he murmured. “Get this fallen angel cleaned up and in my room. I can’t look at him like this – whatever he did, we’ll fix it!” 

Jailbot backed out of the cell with the young inmate wrapped in their long electronic arms. The Warden took the young man’s slack face in his hands and kissed his forehead. 

“Oh, look at you – what a pretty little boy. How bad can you possibly be?” 

*** 

The Warden drank to his own altruism at the bar. By the time he returned, the boy had been washed and dressed in a soft robe. A ribbon fastened a small air freshener around his neck. He was awake, but his gaze remained unfocused even as the Warden squeezed his shoulders and kissed his cheek. 

“Oh, cherry blossom honey!” The Warden sighed fondly, “Mmm, Jailbot chose well, it suits you perfectly.” 

“Th-thank you? Where am I? Wh-who are y-who sent you...?” 

The boy suddenly looked haunted. 

“Did HE sen-” 

The Warden shoved his prisoner to the floor and straddled him, covering his mouth. 

“SH-SH-SH-sh-sh-shhhhhhhh, sweetheart, you’re still on a lot of drugs and very confused. Don’t stress yourself – do you want a glass of water? A backrub?” 

The boy’s eyes cleared for a moment, then his brow furrowed as he slapped the Warden’s hand away. 

“WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! ANSWER ME! The last thing I remember is – is the sky, the sky was black and clogged and the smoke, and the rivers were full of oil and sludge and tar and nothing was left alive, nobody was left alive and HE left he just LEFT, EVERYONE LEFT, TELL ME WHERE I AM!!!” 

The Warden caught his flailing arms and pinned them down. 

“You’re fine! You’re in my room – that's all you need to know right now. I’m right here, I’m here for you.” 

The boy twisted in the Warden’s grasp, arching into him as he struggled. 

“Nnnoo - you – they sent you to hurt ME LIKE I HURT THEM, YOU – hhnngh, NO. NO!!! NO!!!” 

The Warden pulled the boy up and into his arms in one smooth motion, stroking his back and pressing his face into his shoulder. 

“What happened, baby? Tell your Warden what happened, tell me...” 

The boy clutched at the Warden’s shoulders so hard, bruises would form later. His voice could barely be heard as he whispered through gasping breaths. 

“I let all my family down...lost everything...all my friends...let them die...whole...forest...” 

This young man...destroyed an entire ecosystem? By himself? The Warden’s heart throbbed, and his cock twitched. He was so full of love, and empathy, and come! The boy began to shake with hysterical sobs, cries swelling into screams in the folds of the Warden’s coat. 

“Hey, hey, deep breaths. Come on sweetie, you’re gonna go into shock, please calm down, baby, come on, come on...come ON.” 

The boy had pushed himself into the Warden so that he was on his knees, and it wasn’t difficult to reach down and smack his ass to get his attention. The sobs continued, but he looked up and made eye contact. So, the Warden relaxed, cupping the boy’s chin in his hand. 

“Aw, poor little thing, you just need to blow off some steam, yeah? You want Warden to help you, baby? Come here -” 

The boy simply collapsed into the Warden’s arms, limp and pliable. The Warden arranged him over his lap, gently rubbing his back. 

“Mmm, what a good boy.” 

The Warden took his time peeling off his gloves and coat, took his time rolling up his sleeves. This was going so much better, so much faster than he expected. 

He slipped off the robe and tossed it aside. With one arm steadying the boy over his thighs, The Warden began to spank steadily. As the skin flushed pink, he spanked harder, rapid strikes that were starting to make the boy gasp and whimper. 

“Ooh, that’s right, there you go little man, let it all out. I’m not gonna stop until you’re all cried out.” 

The Warden made no attempt to hide the lust in his voice. If he needed to fuck the sadness out of this boy tonight, he was ready. He knew the prisoner could feel his erection pressing into his belly. With a hazy, automatic sensation, like he was watching himself, The Warden fumbled his belt out of its loops and doubled it to finish off this sweet boy’s first session of rehabilitation. Sure enough, the resonant strikes brought forth the most beautiful howls of release. The young man sobbed into the bedding, completely loose-limbed and resigned. 

Setting the belt aside, the Warden laid back on the bed and pulled the boy on top of him. He made soothing noises and stroked his soft black hair. 

“Whatever you did, you’re gonna pay it off here. This is where you go when no one else can help you. But you belong to the Warden now – you're special.” 

His voice dropped as a dark urge gripped him. 

“You’re Daddy’s special boy.” 

The gentle strokes twisted into a grab as the Warden forced the boy’s face to his for a kiss. Oh, but was he leaning into it? Kissing back, and allowing the Warden to bite his lips and tongue until he tasted blood. The boy looked far-away and hypnotized. It was like he had been designed and delivered just for the Warden. 

“Yeah - you just do what I tell you and you stay by me, and all will be forgiven, my darling.”


End file.
